In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may include multiple wireless transceivers, for example, a first transceiver able to operate in accordance with a first wireless communication standard or protocol, and a second transceiver able to operate in accordance with a second wireless communication standard or protocol.
The first transceiver may transmit a first wireless signal, thereby interfering with operations of the second transceiver, for example, with a scanning operation in which the second transceiver scans for an incoming wireless signal intended for reception, or with a receiving operation in which the second transceiver receives an incoming wireless signal.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.